


Honey, Honey

by TellThemNaegi



Series: Spotlight [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Esper Family, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellThemNaegi/pseuds/TellThemNaegi
Summary: Two Short Stories on the Naegi family.Chapter 1: I can't believe I'm crushing on my dad's best friend.Chapter 2: Babies' Day Out
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Spotlight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435615
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Go out with me!”

A burning declaration of love ignites a chilly afternoon.

A cloud of air escapes Yuki Naegi’s repressed sigh. His naked forearms (imperceptibly) tremble from the cold. The sweater tied around his waist might mitigate that inconvenience but…

 _‘Fashion before comfort.’ --_ His manager never lets him forget.

 _‘We got a big crowd this time too.’_ Sea-blue eyes need not leave the pretty girl to be aware of the dozen intense, excited stares surrounding the school courtyard.

It isn’t easy turning down someone pouring her heart out in front of a crowd. Not without expecting some serious backlash…but that was probably the point.

 _‘Like dad always says. Even the nicest girls can be scary.’_ He rakes his fingers through the dark, wavy hair he’d spent an obscene period grooming earlier that morning.

_Showtime._

“I can’t believe you confessed to me first, Kaname-san.” He flashes his classmate a charming smile.

“First? Eh? Don’t tell me you…”

He continues in a voice so bashful it annoys himself. “I’m ashamed to admit, but I’ve been watching you too. I love how hard you’re always working in the cheerleading club, right until sundown. I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while now, but…I can’t.”

“W-Why?”

“Contractual obligations. I can’t be dating.” He frowns deeply at the disappointment on her face. Those were the breaks, but simple rejections never sat right with him.

He drew closer and clasped her arms. “Sorry. For now, I can’t accept your confession, but maybe sometime later,” He leaned in to whisper in the girls’ ear. “Maybe if we find a more secret spot next time, my answer will be different.”

He innocently pulls away.

A faint blush spreads across her cheeks. “Okay. Next time, I’ll get it right, Naegi-kun.” The hope in her voice is what he likes to hear.

“Till then.” He waves as she scampers off. “Looks like I’ve got to start blending with the crowd for the next little while…”

Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself. My name's **Yuki Naegi** , soon to be 16. I’m not what you’d call an average first year. You see, I’m blessed with many talents: Athletics, looks, and I’m even at the top of my grade. I don’t mean to brag or anything, but it’s all part of my image as a rising idol. For whatever that’s worth. Currently, I’m only riding on my mom’s coattails.

Both my parents are more famous than I am.

Incidentally, I’m not even all that smart. I get good grades because I always end up sitting next to the smartest kids in my classes and overhear their answers during tests. That’s not saying they _tell me_ , of course.

I hear them.

You see, what really makes me special is that I’m an esper.

Don’t believe me? I thought not. It’s probably easier if I show you.

* * *

“Sorry, guys. I got caught up.” Yuki meets up with three friends hanging around the school gates.

 **(How long d’you plan on keeping us waiting?)** “No worries.”

“How’d the meetup with Kaname go~” ( **Looks pretty happy for someone who rejected her. Some guys get all the luck.)**

 **(Finally. I can’t wait to try out Don Quixote’s new lunch special)** “Alright, I know exactly where we’re going today.”

His lips imperceptibly tighten. _‘What people say are almost never exactly what they think. Still, he’s grateful for the filter.’_

Yuki puts on the headphones. Music was one of the few ways he could tune out others’ thoughts.

He slings an arm across one of their shoulders. “About that. How about we put everything today on my tab as an apology?” He waves a jet-black wallet invitingly.

“Yes!” Arms pumped in the air.

A honk ruins the moment. Yuki’s shoulders drop after spotting an expensive, familiar car.

“Duty calls…” Yuki unfolds his wallet and holds out a credit card. “Don’t go _too_ nuts.”

“No promises.” “Catch you tomorrow.” “We’ll eat some for you too.”

He dreads what the bill will look like, but no amount would be worth it compared to what would happen if he blew off his manager. Speaking of whom, a woman in a business uniform sits on the other side of the vehicle. “Thanks for taking time out to see me, Aoba-san. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

The recipient faces him with a grim look. “Cut that out while I’m here.”

The tinted windows rise.

In the blink of an eye, the sweater hanging from his waist came on. The cardigan was a mix of white and bright pink, with blue streaks running down the collar and sleeves.

The teen shivers and rubs his arms together. “The weather’s too bad for just a shirt, dammit.”

“Heh. How was school?” Satomi Aoba. A friend of my mom’s and my manager. I’ve learned a lot from her. Things she said. Things she kept in her head. Some good. Some very, very bad.

Traumatizing, really.

“Same old.” He takes off his headphones and hangs them on his neck.

“Mhmm. Could’ve at least let that girl in on your 1-week dating grace periods.”

_‘Ugh.’_

“Why do you know about my habits, Satomi?”

“Keeping track of the merch is my job.” That wasn’t an exaggeration. Despite being a close friend of mom’s, he was just a piggy bank to this heartless woman.

“Ah, so one of those eyes I felt on me was a spy. Can I sue?”

“You’d have a better chance winning hearts than a trial against me.”

“Give me a break. That’d be the 6th in a row. I’ve got the feeling the girls are lining up in a queue.” Correction. He _knew_ that was the case.

“If it’s such a problem, just pick one out full-time.”

Yuki scoffed. “You were the one telling me I couldn’t date.”

 **(Who does this kid think he’s fooling? Keeping secrets from the manager and fans is Idol 101.”)** “You mean a secretive guy like you couldn’t hide a girl on the side?”

Can’t pull one over her. “She’s not my type.”

“Who is?”

She won’t drop this until he gave her what she wanted. That’s how their relationship worked ever since the day his mother recommended him to her. Satomi was the authority. No matter how successful Yuki got, the leash around his neck wouldn’t come off. But she could let him out for walks if he was good.

“…It’s an older girl. That’s all you’re getting out of me.” He grumbled, facing the window. “Oh right. We need to stop by the nursery school.” He changed the subject.

“That was the plan.”

* * *

Yuki pockets his hands, humming a tune himself as he treks through the daycare hallway. He stumbles on a little girl in his path, staring at him curiously. He recognized her as a classmate of pride and joys.

“Hey there, little miss. Would you happen to know where Amane and Haru are?”

“They’re in my classroom. It’s over here!” She nods and happily leads the way. They shortly arrive at class 4-A, where his guide slides the door open and runs in.

“Haru. Amane! Your sparkly brother’s here!”

_‘S-Sparkly?’_

A peculiar duo of toddlers with near-identical features look up from their game. The boy had short spikey blue hair. The girl had a low-pony-tail of the same color hanging off her shoulder, reminiscent of their mother. Shorts and skirts aside, both wore sweaters, green and blue respectively, but shared with star-themed designs.

His family kinda had a thing for extra layers.

“Big bro?” “…”

The girl grabs the boy by the arm and rushes over to Yuki’s side.

The idol crouches to carry each bundle in his arms. With a wide smile, he turns to the caretaker. “They’ve been good? Of course, they have!”

They young caretaker giggles. “Affectionate as always, Yuki-kun.”

How could I not be? “They’re adorable. All they think about is how much they love each other, mom, dad, mom’s cooking and me!”

Sweat drops down the woman’s face. **(Is…that in order?)**

“I’m cool with being ranked lowest, because they’re so gosh darn cute!”

She covers her mouth. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Good afternoon. Is my daughter ready?” A mother calls, entering the room.

“Enomiya-san, just a moment-” She froze after glancing back to the siblings. The twins had their feet planted to the ground, with Yuki’s palms resting gently on the heads. His composure a far cry from his prior gushing. “I’ll never get used to that switch.”

“I’ve got an image to keep after all.” He said, taking the twins’ hands in his.

“And I’m not worth the front?” She crossed her arms.

He laughed gingerly. “Nothing like that. I just love being able to relax around you.”

“Is that so?” She blushes.

* * *

“Put them in a seatbelt.” Satomi frowned, shying away from Amane’s beady eyes.

“Big bro’s arms are comfort enough, right?” He asked Haru, who settled on his lap.

“Seatbelt.” Satomi said with grit teeth.

He snapped those two in faster than you could blink. “…so what’d you two play before I got there?”

“House.” Haru answered.

“Who’d you marry. Each other, right?”

“Why each other?” Satomi crinkles her nose.

“Nobody else deserves them.”

The woman pinched her forehead. “Next you’ll be telling me they should only marry you in the future.”

Yuki laughed gingerly. “Impossible. If that happened, I wouldn’t be able to love them equally, and well… _Polyamory’s disgusting_.”

“Your head isn’t wired on straight.” Satomi shook hers. “I just hope this isn’t interfering with your work. Speaking of which, I need updates.”

Is this why she picked me up? “The new song will be done this weekend”

“Any reason you can’t send me a progress report before then?”

“You know my policies. Any revisions come _after_ I’ve finished a song.”

“Whatever. You do good work, so I can’t complain.”

“What can I say? Inspiration comes to me.”

* * *

“Give Sayaka my regards.”

“Will do.”

Satomi dropped them off.

Yuki let Haru and Amane run through the front to meet mom in the bakery. Meanwhile, he slipped through the back, aiming for the direct route to his room.

Yuki scratches his head as he closes the door behind him.

The whole place is a mess. Namely of sheets of paper filled to the last line.

He clumsily throws off his flashy cardigan and pants, letting them land in a pile of clothes. In nothing but a shirt and underwear, he plopped on the soft bed, ignoring the scripts parading the mattress.

Fatigue rolls off his shoulders.

Every day was a new battle. Yuki learned quickly that being an idol meant keeping up a perfect image. It was easier when he was younger, but the more famous he got, the less windows he had to relax. He can’t let his guard down, even around friends.

But now, he was finally home, on the weekend. He’d probably fall asleep in seconds.

The knock on the door disturbs his attempt. “Yuki. Why didn’t you tell me you’d pick up your brother and sister?”

“Satomi gave me a ride.” He groaned, not moving his face from the bed.

“That was nice of her. That gives you enough time to clean your room.”

Read the mood, mom. “No thanks. It’s fine as it is.”

“Come on, mister.”

“Mom. I said it’s fine!” He groaned loudly.

Sayaka’s brow twitched in annoyance.

“What’s going on here?” Makoto pops up. “Ah, you probably should-“

His wife sealed his lips with a finger. “If he wants to be that way…”

They leave, thank god.

He was so tired he couldn’t even get up to lock the door. Sheesh, give me a break already. Who cares if my room’s a little untidy? There are no cameras or journalists here.

“Boys are typically messy, but this _is_ a bit extreme.”

………………………………………………………..

“Ha?” Yuki croaked. A surge of dread and adrenaline has him snapping upwards, and slowly turning his head to gape at the door.

A lilac-haired beauty stands in the opening in the space between his parents. The bemused smirk adorning her porcelain face was in direct contrast to Yuki’s horrified one.

“Good evening, Yuki-kun.” Kyoko said.

“ah….ah…AAAAAAH GET OUT GET OUT!” In the blink of an eye, the door was slammed shut. “I’ll never forgive you two!”

Sayaka huffed, exasperatedly. “Sorry, Kyoko. I only wonder where he gets that from?”

Makoto side-eyed her.

“He’s in an awkward phase. We all went through it.” Kyoko said, not minding the ruckus she was hearing from the other side.

In less than a minute, the door reopened. The sweat drenched teen poses, leaning on the door, partially as an attempt to look cool, mostly to keep himself standing upright.

“Yo…Kyoko. Been…a while!” He says between gasps of breath.

Sayaka smacked her forehead.

Makoto cleared his throat. “You…uh…forgetting something?” Yuki followed his father’s pointed finger downards and found he…was. still. in. his. underwear.

A furious blush creeped on his face and the door closed again.

“He’s not normally such a…dunce.” Sayaka giggled nervously and led Kyoko back downstairs.

“Really. It seems he takes after his father quite well.” Kyoko followed.

“No way.” Makoto scratches his cheek. Instead of immediately following his old classmates, he heads to the room shared by his youngest. He spies the twins downing pudding cups. Evidently, they snuck into the fridge while the grownups were busy. “…You two cheer your brother up and I won’t say anything to your mother.”

“Kay!”

Yuki muffled his yells into the pillow, right before throwing it at the wall.

“Yu-chan. What’re you doing?” Haru asked, climbing on the bed. Naturally, Amane was right with him. He hadn’t even heard them come in.

“It’s always like this. I always embarrass myself in front of her!” Yuki clawed at his head. He remembers the first time he met Kyoko. He can never forget the metallic taste of vomit as he inadvertently read her mind. A detective’s mind is filled with thoughts, imagery that civilians aren’t fit to know, much children. She just happened to be fresh off a homicide case when dad introduce them. “Why am I so lame!?”

“I dunno. I think you’re cool.” Haru replied while Amane rubbed his head.

It felt kinda nice. “Really?” He looked up with watery eyes.

 **(Yuki’s the coolest!”)** “…” “You’re the coolest!”

Amane held out barely a teaspoon’s worth of pudding. He chomped down on It. “Sweet.” The taste of their kindness was much sweeter than the food. He quickly put on his headphones. Reading his loves ones’ thoughts never felt right.

Yuki Naegi loved mature things. He loved pure things. He didn’t know where this sickness started, but maybe it was inevitable. He heard the secrets nobody wanted to come to light, learned at an early age the dissonance between the image adolescents and adults presented and what they _felt_.

That’s not to say he was pessimistic or anything. The opposite. Yuki put less stock into raw emotions and more into actions.

Still, those who were honest and upfront were special in his heart

“Thanks, you two.”

He heard a knock on the door the next moment. Kyoko’s voice followed. “Yuki-kun, are you free to talk?”

The blue haired teen sat upright on his bed. “S-Sure. Come in.” His voice cracked.

The door opened. Something tended to happen whenever Kyoko Kirigiri entered the fold. Something magical. Like everything in her sight became an open book to be read, and judged them accordingly. A duck was a duck, no matter how it was dressed up.

He loved honest things. He loved pure things. He loved mature things. Kyoko Kirigiri was all three on top of being a drop-dead gorgeous heroine right out of an action movie.

It’s no wonder she had been his crush for many, many years.

“Might I speak with your brother alone? I won’t take long.”

Amane looked to him.

“I’ll be fine, it’s just Kyoko. I-I mean, it’s not just Kyoko. I-I…” He fumbled over his words.

Haru giggled, before being led out of the room by his sister. Leaving him alone. With Kyoko.

_Stay cool, Yuki, you got this!_

“Not half-baked at all. You cleaned quickly.” She takes in his room.

“Sorry about…earlier. I can’t seem to keep it together these days.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

She folded her arms, carrying herself with a degree of professionality. Not at all like Satomi. The distance was present, but more openness here. “That doesn’t sound good. I understand your career is stressful, but you can’t let that bring you down.”

“Don’t worry about that. As tough as it is being an idol, I really enjoy it.”

“And school?”

“Aaha, my studies are doing just fine. Friends too.”

“Good to hear. As I recall, your mother had trouble making them even in Hope’s Peak. She was afraid they were only with her for her popularity.”

“That’s kind of unavoidable. I think it’s important to temper expectations with it and see the good sides of everyone.” Yuki scratches his cheek.

Kyoko’s lips twitched upwards in approval. It’s short lived once he follows with. “Besides, if they want to use me, I can use them just as much. All’s fair when everybody wins.”

“…Very practical.” She hid her mouth behind her gloves. Those made him uncomfortable. He knew the truth about them, and he wasn’t supposed to. The knowledge of her burns were reserved for those she trusted like family. After he…peeked, he resolved not to intrude on her thoughts again.

“What about the romantic side of life?”

“…Huh?” He blinked, slow to react. Kyoko’s teasing smirk didn’t fade. “I don’t want to brag or anything.”

“Hmm. I think it’s natural you’d receive that sort of attention.”

“The offers are there, but I rejected them. I’ve got someone in mind already.”

“Dedication.” Kyoko paused and strutted over to the neat stack of pages Yuki placed on his desk. “I’m here with a proposal, but first…are these are your songs?” She sifted through.

“Ah, some of them yeah. Most are just drafts.” That you seriously shouldn’t be reading! His flushed face was a far cry from the practiced reaction to the confession earlier that day. Yuki always checked and revised his productions dozens of times to make sure there were no errors.

The scent of blueberry perfume shuts down his mental ramblings “Hmm. I admit. I’ve never been interested in this brand of music.” Kyoko said, sitting beside him. “But even I can see you’re something special.”

“My inspiration are the people around me, the latest fads, dramas. I just have to put them into words to move people.” Yuki replied, also doing his best to stop his heart from bursting. “What about you” Anything special going on?”

“Why the interest?”

“Y-You know me, my life’s dull compared to your stories. Have you got any big cases. Caught any crime bosses?”

“It depends if you think busting a 3-year long drug ring counts as anything special, I suppose. Personally, I’ve grown to prefer desk work. I’ll take marking tests over bodies any day.” She mused.

“You’re a teacher at Hope’s Peak Academy…” He imagined what it’d be like to have class every day. “Talk about lucky.”

“Lucky?” Kyoko lifted a delicate brow.

“I-I mean. Anyone would be happy to be taught by someone as smart as you.” This is usually so easy!

She actually giggled. “I’m happy to hear that. You might get the chance to see more of me, as I’ve already received your father’s permission.”

“Dad’s permission…” For?

_I’m here with a proposal_

“No way.” No way no way no way no way!

“I came today in hopes you’ll accept.” An enigmatic smile has the teenager stewing in his thoughts.

Later that night, his door opens again.

Mousey brown hair peeks through the opening. “Hey there, can I come in?”

Usually, he’d respond with “Dad, it’s your house.” Today, he was running straight into the man’s arms. “I love you, dad!”

Makoto double-takes “ _Been a while_ since I’ve heard you say that. I guessing Kyoko told you all about it.”

Yuki lifts his head and nods quickly.

Makoto laughed. “I can’t wait to get you settled in.”

S-Settled? “Don’t you think that’s a little fast? Not, that I mind.”

Makoto cocked his head. “No. Admissions to Hope’s Peak are always scheduled on second years.”

“…Huh?” Yuki separates and tilts his head to the right.

“What?” Makoto’s goes to the left.

“I…got into Hope’s Peak? Is that what Kyoko wanted to propose to me?”

“Weird way to put it. She came to scout you as The Ultimate Songwriter. She left very impressed.”

“O-oh.” Yuki deflates “That actually makes sense.”

“Is something wrong?”

The disappointed teen sways his head back and forth. “Like you always tell me. I’ve gotta look at the bright sides.” Yuki smacks his cheeks. “Even with a minor setback like this, I’ll still get more chances get to see Kyoko as much as I want!”

“You’re…pretty weird sometimes.”

Noted. “Why’d she have to be so secretive and vague though? Couldn’t you have just got me in?”

“Kirigiri wanted to scout you. I couldn’t do it myself since…well, she says I’d be biased.” Makoto laughs nervously as he scratches his chin.

“You mean you wouldn’t?” Yuki folds his arms and gives an unimpressed look.

“I-I’m a headmaster. When it comes to school, I’ve got to be fair to all my kids.” Makoto raises his hand placatively

Yuki leans in, suggestively. “B-u-t, you’d love me more than all of them. Combined. Right?”

“Just between us.”

A wide smile falls on the boy’s face. “Right~ After all, I’m the fourth thing you love most in the whole world.”

“Yea-hold, on. Fourth?” Makoto furrowed his eyebrows.

Yuki held up three fingers. “After mom, Haru and Amane.”

Makoto looked like he’d been slapped. “Whoa whoa whoa. I mean, your mother’s special but I’d never play favorites with any of you three!”

“Yeah yeah, but if you had to choose between us, like we had a gun pointed to our head. You’d definitely pick them over me right, right? That’s just like, natural.”

“I’d never make that choice.” Makoto was getting a little mad.

“Huh? Are you saying you love Haru and Amane less than me? What the hell, dad?”

_“Go to sleep.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake
> 
> “You’re distracted.” Kyoko notes after observing Makoto sigh every 5 minutes since he walked into his office. Those documents weren’t going to sign themselves. She certainly wasn’t going to help with it.
> 
> “He’s an enigma sometimes.” Makoto frowns.
> 
> She hazards a guess. “Your son?”
> 
> “Yup.” Makoto leans back into his chair.
> 
> “While not to your level, I’ve found him rather transparent. Especially with how he shows his affections.”
> 
> Makoto scrunched his face and sat upright. “How do you mean?”
> 
> Kyoko pressed her glove to her chin. “Do you remember that time he asked to marry me?”
> 
> “Time really flies…I don’t think he remembers that.” If he did something like that nowadays, he’d hole himself up in his room out of embarrassment. Just…like…yesterday…(?)
> 
> “Probably not.” Kyoko said with a knowing smile.
> 
> “You don’t think that…” He says scandalously.
> 
> “There’s something’s adults are better off not knowing.”
> 
> “I-It’s not like I can just take my mind off that!”
> 
> “Here’s step one: Doing your paperwork. I’m not picking up after you again.”
> 
> Omake #2
> 
> “About this woman…”
> 
> “Still on that, Satomi-san?”
> 
> “You can’t help onee-chan being worried when you’re so…stupid.”
> 
> “Not stupid enough to tell you who she is.”
> 
> “Fait enough, but does she have family?”
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “A husband? Wife? Kids?”
> 
> “She might. Is that important?”
> 
> “I’d say it’s a pretty big deal for whatever scandals I'll have to shut down.”
> 
> “Oh. I didn't give that much thought. After all, I’ll overcome any obstacle as long as I put in the effort and believe in myself.”
> 
> “…You’re secretly a bastard, aren’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

_An irritable son packs traveling bags into the trunk of the jeep._

_“Call us if anything happens, okay?” Sayaka said_

_“For the 4 th time, I’ve got it covered.” Yuki pockets his hands._

_“…” A miniature version of Sayaka raises her arms. The ex-idol grabs her daughter’s waist and pulls her into a hug._

_“I’ll miss you so much.” Sayaka pecks her cheeks._

_“So embarrassing.” Yuki huffs._

_Not far off, Makoto was tending to his second son._

_“When are you coming back?” The boy asks._

_Makoto crouches and rests his hand on his youngest’s head. “A little over a week. It’ll pass in the blink of an eye. I promise.”_

_“Okay! Have fun for me too!”_

_Makoto meets that dazzling smile with his own. “I will, but if you want me not to worry… promise you’ll to your brother and…don’t leave the house without him, okay? If you’re good, I’ll bring back some cool souvenirs.”_

_“I promise!”_

* * *

The sun seeps through the window and onto Haru Naegi’s face, prompting small, beady eyes to flitter open. The spikey-haired grade schooler sits upright on an oversized – for his stature – bed, gently rubbing his eyelids.

He stretches his developing muscles, then turns left. On the other side is complexion near identical to his, performing the same motions. This doppelganger routine was a shared morning ritual with his twin sister. They reach out and lock fingers.

“Morning!” Haru chirps.

“…” With a blank expression, Amane Naegi nods and then looks down, towards the ‘log’ in the middle dividing them. Still snoring lightly was the oldest of the Naegi siblings.

Yuki Naegi’s sleeping posture was every bit the mess that his hair was.

The twins share a look before poking at their elder brother’s sides.

“Wake up.” “…”

Yuki Naegi groans in his sleep.

Haru and Amane gaze at each other once more. The blue-haired girl raises her hand first, signaling the approval of their secret weapon. Haru entwines their fingers together. Haru twirls his index finger. Yuki lifts off the bed, levitating several meters in the air. Fingers spin a circle and his body spins in sequence. Finally, the youngest sibling points downwards. Yuki gracelessly falls, crashing right onto the hard floor.

Seconds later, disastrous blue peeks from the bed, looking none too pleased. “Can’t your wakeup calls be a _little_ less painful, guys?” Yuki whines. “You snuck in my room again too.”

“Good Morning!” “…”

“Not so sure it is. My head’s killing me.” Yuki palms his forehead. Amane touched the bedsheets, feeling the moisture on the fabric. She traces the cause to the sweat coating Yuki’s shirt. She crawls over to the edge of the bed and presses her hand against his forehead.

Amane turned to her twin, gesturing with her hands like she touched a hot stove. “…”

“You’re hot, Yu!” Haru declares.

“I’d make a joke there, but it’s no good at my expense.” Yuki wobbly got to his feet and walked to the bathroom. The tiny duo trail behind like a line of chicks imprinting on their parent. That analogy isn’t far from the truth, seeing as their parents had gone on a trip a few days back, leaving the eldest in charge.

The idol dries his thoroughly washed face, staring deeply at the mirror.

“I…think I’ve got a cold.”

“Sorry about breakfast, you two.” Yuki said, lying down on the living room couch, with his bed covers pull over him. Unable to whip up anything, they’d settled for tea, bread and sweets in mom’s bakery. Not exactly the healthiest breakfast for growing boys and girls.

Amane strokes Yuki’s hair.

“Thanks. I should be fine in a few hours. I’ll…take you out to the beach after.” Yuki’s coughing fit sewed doubt in their hearts. He twisted and turned, only succumbing to sleep Meanwhile the hour.

Haru sits atop a stool, frowning at the sounds of Yuki’s labored breathing. while Amane rummages through the cabinets

Minutes of searching rewards her with a white, sealed bottle. Amane twists open the cap and peers inside. She hops down from the chair, shaking the bottle downwards.

Thin air.

“…”

“…We’ll have to get some more.” Haru said.

“…”

“Mom took me to the store once. I…I can find it if you come with me.”

“…”

“If Yu gets better sooner, he can play with us.”

Amane’s eyes sparkled with recognition. With her silent consent, they to prepare for their journey. But first, the girl scans the bottle’s design, then motions to a notepad and pencil on the table. Her hand zips back and forth, capturing the image on paper at inhuman speeds.

* * *

Amane locks the door behind her. They'd passed by the bakery entrance to pack a few treats and drinks into her backpack. A sun hat protects her from the heat rays. Haru protests wearing one himself, instead satisfied with his usual green sweater and trunks.

Sandals march on the sandy road, with Amane leading Haru through the bustling, narrow street. Some odd years ago, few people would roam their charming coastal town at a time. However, shortly after they were born, the countryside underwent a drastic renovation; Rustic cabins were overhauled, replaced by villas of whitewashed stone. The Mediterranean aesthetic transformed the beach town into a tourist hotspot. The resorts followed, then the establishments - only abundant in big cities - gradually became commonplace.

Confident steps don't wobble from the noise and activity. The compliment of pulsing ocean waves and the scent of brine in the air washes away anxiety. The beach is a guidepost, letting them know exactly how far they were from home.

Amane moves to the beat of Haru's humming - A tune mirroring their elder brother's singles - Something that would make the man in question shiver from embarrassment than a cold.

Smooth sailing didn’t last for very long. A gust of wind blows, stealing Amane's hat in its current. The wide-eyed grade-schooler looks breaks into a sprint, locking onto the gear that free-sails towards the beach. The strong breeze pushes her forward as she evades the cluster of adults frolicking on the sandy shores. Amane doesn't break contact with her objective, even as her lungs burn. She sees her chance when the wind dies down and the hat gently descends downwards. That chance is quickly snatched away by the beak of one of the many voracious seagulls terrorizing the beach.

Even at such disparate heights, her expression reflects hope. She reaches back with her hand and…and...

"..."

Haru was nowhere in sight, momentarily forgotten amidst throes of impulse. Just as she was about to sink into despair, a beach ball flies higher and faster than the girl thought possible, slamming right into the seagull. Amane's hat sways in its descent, falling into the hands of the flier's bane.

"Gotta be careful, those damn birds are all over the place." He places the gear on her head, where it rightfully belonged. Amane grips the rims, looking up to her savior. The impressively precise man had a figure perfectly fit for the beach.

Amane bows her head, to her acquaintance's evident discomfort

"That's a stuffy way of saying thanks, especially for a kid. Speaking of which, need help finding your folks?"

Amane shakes her head.

"A quiet one huh? I might be a stranger but I’m not a bad guy."

She moved her mouth. "..."

The older man's eyes widen in recognition. "My bad. I suck at noticing these things."

"What's the hold up?" A woman calls him over to him, one arm waving, the other holding a child's hand. His age was similar to Amane's.

"I'll be right over." He bashfully rakes his fingers through his wild, red hair. Turning back to Amane, he hands over the volleyball that slammed into the animal thief. "Tell you what. Take this as my apology." He twists the cap off a black marker pulled from his pants and writes on the ball.

Amane rolls over the sphere, reading the man's signature - LEON KUWATA.

"Hold onto that. My signature's worth a million." He leaves his parting words, a gift, and a small smile on a little girl's face.

Sure enough, she remembers what shouldn't have been forgotten. The stolen hat, pesky flier, and minutes of exhaustion become a distant memory as she runs back the way she came, faster than before.

She finds him, exactly where she left, still as stone on the sidewalk. A few strangers crowd around, asking if he was by himself, or where his parents were. The observant ones were hesitant to get too close, noting the unnatural stiffness in his posture and chalk-white face. He gave off the feeling of a cornered animal who would lash out at perceived danger.

He reacts only to the small hands that latch onto his shoulders, and the familiar warmth that follows.

Sweat falls from Amane's brow, her chest heaves from exhaustion, and not a sound is heard from her deep breaths.

Still, Haru puts on a brave smile "Where'd you go?"

"..."

"Haha. You're always so unlucky!" He laughs. She doesn't miss the tiny beads of tears that threatened to slip.

"..."

"I'm fine. Let's get going." The twins held hands and continued their journey, leaving onlookers mystified at the one-sided conversation.

* * *

Kaoru was a lone convenience store clerk, having a typical day working at Julys, until the two most unusual customers came up to the register. They had to lift off the desk for him to see their faces.

"Heeey, anyone here?"

‘You’d get a better look if you backed _away_ from the register.’ He sighs internally. A customer was a customer, even if they were barely double digits. "How may I help you, sir?"

"My name's Haru. She's Amane. We want to pick up medicine for our brother. He's sick."

The teenager was simultaneously puzzled and endeared to. "I..,see. I'm just going to come out with it. Are you here alone?"

"Yup."

This was going to be annoying. "Then do you know what it is you're looking for?" How do you explain to grade-schoolers that there wasn't exactly a one-size-fits-all for medicine? They'll end up doing more harm than good.

The girl reaches into her backpack and pulls out a drawing. The employee's brows arched at the terrifying detail of the brand that springs to mind. "That's pretty nice. Did you draw it?”

Amane nods once.

“Mind if I take a picture?"

She shyly acquiesces.

The flash of his cell phone captures the expert image.

That's some talent. She must have worked hours on it - no, wouldn't that be weird. I don't think kids have that kind of attention span.

Kaoru shook his head. "Just wait a bit, I'll go get it." True to his word, the trip to the back is short. It was like the image, down to the inscriptions were plastered at the forefront of his mind the whole way.

The shopkeeper slides the cold medicine through the register and reads out the price.

The twins' heads bob when they tilt towards each other.

That's not a good sign. "Wouldn't suppose you've got a way to pay for this..."

A lightbulb went off in Amane's head. The next item out of her bag was a wallet, oversized in width, and credentials.

"..."

"Put it on our tab!" Haru said.

"So not how you use that phrase." Not to mention taking a credit card looks like bad news.

"Tell you what. Just this once, it'll be on me." It was probably the path of least resistance for him. The shopkeeper walks around the register. Haru turns towards his nearing footsteps.

“Here you go.” Kaoru held the bag in front of the boy.

Haru stood there, smiling. The teen couldn’t help thinking Haru was a happy-looking kid, even for his age.

Oh right. “…The receipt’s in the bag if anyone asks. Otherwise my lips are sealed.”

“Thank you, mister!” He said, arms still at his side.

“Are you gonna take it?”

The duty falls onto the sister, who graciously accepts the package. “…” She drops the prescription in her bag. She links hands with her brother and bids Kaoru a silent farewell.

“See you later.” The boy chirps on his way out.

Kaoru waves as they scamper out of the store. "Bring your parents next time!"

A magazine whacks the back of his head as soon as he closes the goodbye. His gaze travels upwards to his assailant.

"What are you smiling for? It's gross." His older sister/co-worker/tormentor said.

“Aneki.” He grumbled. "Some kids. Think they were on their first errand or something."

She foists her hands on her hips "Did they buy anything?"

"Just some cold medicine for their brother." He fiddles with his cellphone to find the newest image going on his folder "Check out this drawing."

She leans down, her forehead creases in vague recognition. "...were those the kids from earlier?"

"Yeah. The girl’s like super talented don’t you think?"

"I thought I recognized them." He got totally ignored there. "Those are Yuki's siblings."

The name rings a bell. "Wait. Is that _the one_ who dumped you before heading to that fancy school?" The second strike to the head hurt a lot more than the first.

He rubs his forehead, while his sibling plays with her phone.

"What're you doing, aneki?"

"Calling Yuki. What else?"

He internally winces at the fact that she kept his number. "...A first errand's an important milestone." Not like an old lady like you would remember. "Don't ruin their adventure halfway because you're looking for a chance to chat up your ex."

She shoots him a look of abject disgust. "Listen, you waste of space. If something happens, it'll be your ass on the chopping block for negligence."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"If I remember right," Her reasons clear up the weird feeling of disconnect he’d had earlier "The sister's mute, and the brother's blind."

* * *

The twins neared the house. Haru managed to entertain them by singing aloud more of his brother's songs, ignorant and uncaring of the warped lyrics. The off-beat music fizzles out, along with the sound of their footsteps. Amane holds Haru in place.

Curious and cautious eyes loom over the new, and peculiar, roadblock that bars their path home. A stray marks territorial ground, head resting on its paws. Amane crinkles her nose, put off by the swarm of fleas making the canine's frizzed fur their home.

In a strange mimicry, the dog's snout wriggles, well before its eyes open to the grade-school voyeurs. While sniffing louder, it wobbles onto its feet and fixes its gaze on the fairer twin. Particularly the backpack hanging off her shoulders.

"..." Amane hides behind Haru, clutching the back of his shirt.

The wild dog bares feral teeth, startling the children,

"Down boy." Haru's holds his hands up placatively. A determined face is betrayed by shaking knees. It's said dogs can smell fear, or rather had the means to detect emotional state through various cues. Whichever the case, his attempts at pacifying the animal fall on deaf ears.

The contortions of its leg muscles serve as the starting signal. Haru grips his sister's shoulder and leaps out of the way with her. They land and roll on the dirt floor, away from each other.

And so, Haru Naegi's world loses form and color. His remaining senses compensate to stabilize himself. His ears pick up on the nearby growling. Grains of sand, clumps of dirt roll off his hands as he pushes off the ground. He tries to ignore the stinging pain in his shins, as he stands.

"A-Amane. Where'd you go?" He called out in hopes that she'd return to his side. For Haru, there wasn't anything scarier than the darkness he was born with. Without sight. Just as Amane was born without a voice. Setbacks they overcome together. Inconceivable to others, Haru could understand Amane without words. With Amane, he gains a clearer picture of his surroundings.

The darkness - loneliness - scares him. "Amane?" He looks back and forth, only hearing the barking canine getting farther away. He does not move a step. Without a set destination, he could get lost. And there was another, more unconventional reason. Bad things can happen when he can't see where he's going

The barking stops, he'd been ignoring it, hoping to search anywhere besides the dog's location. The muffled growls changes his mind for the worse, like the dog's jaw was presently occupied. Haru furrows his brows, listening in that direction. The diluted noises continue, right until he hears the tearing of straps.

Haru's breath hitches. He frantically cries out his sister's name. His echoes are lost in the screeching crash of an object he can't determine. The dog's bellowing resumes and louder than ever, before settling into whimpers.

_'I'm scared.'_

"Yu-chan..." Haru whimpers.

"I'm right here." Following the hoarse voice, was a warm hand on Haru’s shoulder. Another, smaller one, grips his hand. He knows a frazzled Yuki’s gazing at him in concern. To his other side was Amane, similarly worried. The girl was no worse for wear. Just a torn back-strap.

A little ways behind her to was cracked cement and a fallen street-light. A minor incident that hadn't been there seconds before.

"What were you two thinking, leaving the house alone? I was worried sick!" Yuki berates weakly. "Well I am sick, but..."

Tears well up in both children’s eyes. The tension drains from their bodies as they latch onto to their elder brother's legs.

"H-Hey, Don't you know the world becomes a hundred times bleaker when you two cry?" That was no exaggeration, at least in the mind of an adolescent who believed his siblings worth more than everyone else in the world combined. So he wasn't exactly pleased with things that'd harm them. Human or not.

He narrows his eyes at the stray dog, whimpering along the ground. The 'accident' had stolen the fight from the animal.

Yuki taps on his cell phone and ringtone draw his brother and sister’s attention.

"..." "What're you doing?" They rub their eyes.

"Calling the pound. It's dangerous leaving that damn dog around."

"Are they going to punish it?"

Probably? "Either they'll pull it down or take care of it. Not sure which." Yuki spoke honestly, choosing not to sully his relationship with his siblings with white lies and patronizing speech

"..." Amane reaches into her back and holds out a wrapped sweet potato.

"Was it...hungry?"

Yuki hums. "Maybe. It's in bad shape so I doubt it's eaten properly in a while, if at all." Before he’s finished, Amane pulls Haru along.

"H-Hey. Don't *cough*" Yuki's stunned by his cough while the children run towards the dog. The blue-haired girl places the meal on the ground. The canine's nose twitches before it fervently scarfs down the snack.

The steamed bun is gone within seconds. The dog gazes at them with hopeful eyes.

Haru searches Amane's bag, finding nothing else but Amane's notepad, the medicine, and a volleyball.

The twins face their brother. "...Do we have more food at home?" "..."

Yuki feels a well of anxiety from those innocent, all-too-ready-to-help stares.

He sighs. "Fine. He can come with, but don't touch him!" If we're feeding it, I might as well bathe it too.

* * *

There's a saying that goes 'home is where you are'. After a week-long vacation, Sayaka concludes that idiom is wrong, or should have a plural connotation. 'Home is where family was' - And she missed three of hers.

"We're back!" Makoto calls out once they were in the doorway, the upper part of his body mostly hidden by a stack of wrapped gifts and souvenirs.

Silence is their only reception.

"So much for the welcome wagon. Maybe they're not home." Sayaka said, guiding Makoto passed the doorway and into the living room. Her husband lays the presents on the table. An open bottle catches his eye. "Flu medicine," He reads aloud.

Sayaka motions to the couch, where their oldest son lightly shivers in his sleep. The bluenette palms his sweat-drenched forehead.

"He has a fever." She frowns deeply. Where are his siblings?

"Sayaka. Could you come over here?" Makoto says in a hushed voice. After a concerned glance at Yuki, she joins Makoto, staring outside at the patio. Both faces equally puzzled.

Atop a wide piece of furniture, Haru and Amane sleep soundly, bodies pressing against the soft, clean fur of an unfamiliar plus one.

Bewildered, she asks "When did we get a dog?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Fan kids is hard. I'd say the appeal is seeing how they carry and mix traits of canon characters (parents). On the other hand, they have to stand out as individuals, shaped by experiences that are divorced from their parents. Same as anyone else. I find it gets harder the younger they are. In the case of the twins, I tried to make them more than just diabetes-inducing cinnamon rolls. So I deferred to an omniscient narrator angle and used events to develop their quirks opposed to relying on their thoughts and cute child speech. Because I kinda dislike the latter in writing.
> 
> As for their psychic powers:
> 
> Yuki - Mind reading  
> Amane - Thoughtography  
> Haru - Telekinesis


End file.
